


Love And You Shall Die

by rosewritingprose



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Kanae is NOT a child in this fic, M/M, Multi, PLEASE if you are trans and I get smth wrong, but only towards the end, don't hesitate to tell me, except it's more like a dystopia, hey btw I'm cis and this work contains trans characters, lowkey inspired by ep 19, or say smth I shouldn't, tw: internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewritingprose/pseuds/rosewritingprose
Summary: A young girl wakes up with no memories save for confusing flashes of the life of a man she does not know.She joins the group of rebels fighting to legalize love (which the government has outlawed) in hopes of finding herself.She finds much more than what she bargained for.





	Love And You Shall Die

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, here's the prologue to my first multi-chaptered fic! I'm making a huge effort to make the writing style less ostentatious so let's hope it pays off. enjoy!

A hand.

Soft, pale skin stretched over 5 long fingers, pianist fingers. Pianist fingers were easy to recognize. 

Tchaikovsky shook her head. She was lost, confused, disoriented. Her vision was blurry and all she could see was that hand. She wished she knew something, anything, about her current situation. 

Begrudgingly, she took the hand. 

She was pulled to her feet. She stumbled, and the ground approached her at a staggering velocity. Before she helplessly broke her face against the cement, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. 

Darkness.

All she could see was black, with flecks of lighter hues. She could see brown, she was submerged in it.

Had she passed out? Was that why everything was so dark?

The darkness brushed over her face. It was, in all honesty, a bit feathery. Soft, so soft, but not one whole mass. No. It was divided into a lot of locks, each one made of thousands of strands.

Hair. Someone's hair. 

A voice.

"I've got you, don't worry."


End file.
